Vengence
by del-kaidin
Summary: This story takes place after Eclipsed Hearts, Tragedy once again strikes the Inu-youkai pack, now is the time for vengence - some Crossover will occur. Raiting changed to due to violence in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Amatsuotome Reborn **

  
  
'Amatsuotome, my title, my name and my curse.' She thought looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'I thought I could walk away from it once. I thought I could become who I was before I had ever heard of the Celestial Maiden, live a normal life. But once you become the Amatsuotome you are always Amatsuotome, until you die.' She knew she had been warned. Her natural abilities combined with those she had acquired upon becoming the Maiden combined to make her almost invincible. Forcefully she pushed away the thoughts that ate away at the small amount of peace she had made for herself.   
  
Walking out she lifted her wrist and checked the time. Calculating the time difference she pulled the cell phone from the back pocket of her black jeans and dialed. He answered on the third ring. His voice had always grated on her last nerve. "How are my children?" She ask interrupting him. It is the only thing she allow herself to care about anymore, even though she knew she would never see them again.   
  
"Milady, your children are healthy and strong. They want..."   
  
"Silence Toad. I do not ask for what they want." This servant has always inserted himself into things that do not concern him. A new voice silenced whatever she was going to say next.   
  
"My grandchildren want their mother, and I would like my daughter home." His voice, as always soft, silky and never an emotion revealed.   
  
"Sir," She swallow and continue, "Their mother and your daughter died the day they murdered him. Now there is only Amatsuotome." She hung up. Seconds later the cell phone in her hands rang. Recognizing the number as the one she had just dialed she tossed the phone into the garbage can beside her. It was time to leave this town. They would be here tomorrow searching for her. Standing she hefted the duffel bag that holds the few things that are important anymore. Walking away, she pulled her wallet out taking a moment to check her cash, before heading out of town. International Banks are hard to find, and they know by now she's here might as well make a withdrawal.   
  
The bank was cool, dark and quiet. The tellers worked efficiently assisting the bank customers. Still she sat waiting. You don't just walk up to the teller to withdraw the type of money she was about to. Her eyes darted around the bank studying each person until they fell on her reflection in the window. A small crossed her lips, the black jeans she wore were worn at the knees, the tee shirt was ratty too. The only thing that appeared to have any value was the leather jacket laying across her lap. Her silver white hair was pulled up in a ponytail high on her crown, yet it reached to the small of her back. Finally the International Banking Officer was free and stepped out of his office, she watched in amusement as he walked to the suits behind her, his assistant cleared her throat and indicated the woman he had passed.   
  
Covering his embarrassment and disgust, he looked at the woman standing before him. "May I help you?" He sneered.   
  
"Yea. I need some cash. You were the closest International Bank. So shall we go into your office." She started towards the door he had excited.   
  
"Any of the cashiers could help you miss." He said, wanting desperately to get rid of this woman. He prided himself on being able to tell a persons worth by there appearance.   
  
"No. I don't think they could. That is unless their International Withdrawal limit is over $100,000.00. If it is I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She hadn't turned just stopped where she was. Turning her head slightly she continued. "So do we go into your office or do I go to a teller? I don't have all day."   
  
"My office." his strangled voice said as he followed her.   
  
Stopping at the desk she absently tossed the leather jacket on the chair and dug through the duffel. Pulling a small box she opened it and pulled a check book. "Pen?" her hand out waited, she never met his eyes as the pen touched her hand "Arig... thank you." Her hand flew over the check filling it out signing it in Kanji, she ripped it out and handed it to him along with her identification. She listened with interest to his breathing as he typed the routing and account number to verify funds. She smirked at the change in his breathing when the computer flashed her balance.   
  
"Yes madam. How would you like this. We could transfer the funds into an account at this bank then you wouldn't have to worry about international transfers."   
  
"Just cash the check. Put half of it in a money order - blank. I don't want an account. And tomorrow when two men come in looking for me, tell them I said to go home."   
  
"Of course madam." He left quickly, he vowed to never again assume a persons net worth based on clothes. Returning he handed her the money order and remaining cash. "Is there anything else I can do for you madam?"   
  
"Where is the nearest motorcycle dealership?" Hours later she pulled the motorcycle onto the interstate and headed east.   
  
She had pushed herself to her limits again. Exhausted she pulled into the woods off the interstate and found a secluded spot. The leather jacket landed on the ground beside the bike followed by the heavy boots and helmet. Unhooking the duffel bag she pulled the sword from it and leapt into the branches of the tree. Settling herself in she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The dream came again, as it had every time she slept for the last four years.   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~

**   
  
Running a finger down the pad in front of her she ticked of the items, satisfied that there was no unfinished business she dismissed her assistant. She had bent to pick up the ever present earphones when the pain hit her. The ripping of tissue, the shattering of bone and then nothing. The link was silent. Her scream of pain echoed through the office hallways. She spun grabbing the executive chair behind her, lifting it easily she tossed it through the window shattering the glass. From the wall behind her the sword leapt into her hand as she ran and leapt out the window. She never saw the two men who ran into the office.   
  
The heels she was wearing caused her to land hard. A momentary pause and she was running again barefoot leaping easily from roof top to roof top. The city below her sped past as she increased her speed with each step.   
  
Finally she reached it. The scent of his blood and their children's fear filled her. Unsheathing the blade she plunged it into the roof and knelt before it. "Desu, make me Amatsuotome again. I will never abandon my title again." She bowed her head touching her forehead to the roof awaiting the swords answer. She felt the acceptance and the change.   
  
Standing she resheathed the sword and leapt through the sunlight. She landed lightly in front of two of the thugs, her claws made short work of them. Ignoring the gasps and the guns turning towards her she walked to where he lay. She knelt and gently lifted him to her. Bending she softly kissed his cold lips allowing his blood to seal the vow she had made. She would never forget this. The taste of his blood, the feel of his cold lifeless body. Amatsuotome rose from the depths she had been placed in. The mans sister gasped at her silver eyes. She rose to her feet, turning to face his murderer.   
  
Seeing the small boy he held in front of him she paused. "Shinta" she spoke softly her voice barely above a whisper, "Close your eyes sweetie."   
  
"Yes Mommy."   
  
She watched as he obeyed. The instant his eyelashes touched his cheek she moved. One leap and she stood in front of the man. Desu unsheathed screamed for blood. The sword flashed severing the man's arm at the elbow. Spinning she wrapped her arm around the boys waist and leapt backward flipping in the air she landed in the same position she had started from, only now she held the boy. She placed her son on the ground and watched as he walked calmly to his aunt. Stepping forward she pulled her power around her. Then the screams started. When silence once more reigned over the mall she stood, surrounded by blood and pieces of human flesh. With a flick of her wrist she removed the blood from Desu. She looked at her children standing beside their aunt. "Be good Shinta, you too Sango. Obey your grandfather." Sheathing the sword she leapt up to the roof.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ **

  
  
She awoke the dream had released her. Looking at the sword in her lap she touched it. "Yes Desu, I remember my vow."   
  
  
  
Amatsuotome = Celestial Maiden Desu = Death 


	2. Chapter 2

jschu25 - Thanks for review - to answer your questions. Yes she is, Yep he is, that's right and sorry but yes I did. And since you are the only one to review this story... here's Chapter 2 just for you.   
  


**Vengence  
Chapter 2 **  
  


Cain followed his father and uncle as they left the bank. It still amazed him that they had allowed him to come this time. How many times in the last four years had the two brothers had flown to some corner of the world to follow a lead on his cousin he didn't know. He had asked every time to come, but this was the only time they had allowed it. Perhaps it was his the fact that his English was almost perfect, maybe it was because it was his eighteenth birthday but whatever the reason he was glad to be able to help.   
  
He had been at the mall that day, he had seen everything that day. He knew the woman that had killed the men with claws and blade was Amatsuotome and not his cousin. Amatsuotome had always been his favorite legend. The first time he'd ever heard it his teacher had told the story in elementary school. He had run home to tell his cousin about it. She had laughed and told him that the teacher was completely wrong. Then taught him the true legend of Amatsuotome and her sword Desu. He had been fourteen the day his uncle had died, and he would never forget the sight of the Maiden kissing the body of her dead love.   
  
He knew what his father and uncle were thinking. They were crushed by the simple message she had left. "Tell them I said to go home." He swallowed and spoke up hoping they would accept his proposal. "I can find her. She remembers me only as a child." The two older men turned to him. "Your aura's are too chaotic, Amatsuotome will sense you the moment you enter the town and she'll leave." He continued listing all the reasons he felt he could find her ending with what he hoped was the best one. "I know the legend better than anyone alive, she taught it to me. I know I can find her. Please Father."   
  
That had been three years ago, they had accepted his idea for him to hunt for her alone. He had been tracking her, always just missing her. In the last town he had been told of the Angel that had saved the school children from a gunman, he'd missed her by only hours. That, however, was enough for Amatsuotome to vanish. In every town he went through he checked every bar. He'd gotten his best leads that way. Now, Cain stood at the doorway watching her dance. He'd always known she was a good dancer, but that was as a child watching only the dance. Her silver hair whipping in abandonment as she whirled to the music. For the first time in his life he saw her as a man did. Every move of her body promised satisfaction beyond's mans wildest dreams. He watched several men try to pull her to them to dance with him only to be standing alone as she leapt to another section of the floor. He knew that he would have to approach her soon. He moved into the dimly lit bar, glad the smoke and alcohol helped hide his scent from her, taking a deep breath he settled his aura forcing it to match those he sensed in the club. Picking a bar stool he ordered , when the bar tender brought his drink back he indicated her. "Who's that?" Even though he knew who she was Amatsuotome, the Celestial Maiden, his cousin, Leena.   
  
"Amanda? Don't know much bout her. She works on the construction site up the road but she's here every night dancing like that till close. She's good for business." the bartender grinned. He knew the boy didn't stand a chance with the girl. No one did. She danced like a stripper but was as frigid as the ice in the drinks. Looking at the clock he knew it was about that time. She spun and grinned at him. He threw her the mike.   
  
Cain was surprised she was using Amanda. It was close to his sister's name, both meant beloved. Maybe she was ready to be approached about coming home.   
  
"Ok boys. I think some of you might want to take me home? Am I right?" Her voice was the same, soft, seductive, deadly and he noticed without accent. She grinned at the cat calls and whoops. "Well you should know the drill by now. All comers on the stage now." She tossed the mike back.   
  
Cain watched as twenty guys climbed on the stage. 'What the hell?' he muttered. All twenty stretched out on the ground then he saw her stretch out as well her feet on a low table behind her. One hand behind her back she pushed up on the hand on the ground.   
  
"Go." The bartender said behind him. "The first night she promised she'd go home with the guy who could do more push-ups and she'd do ranger. That was six months ago, she goes home alone every night."   
  
Cain nodded his eyes not leaving the sight before him. Three guys collapsed within five minutes. Five more were gone in ten. She kept going strong and steady. Thirty minutes later she was still going and only one remained. At the hour mark she changed hands but never stopped. At the ninety minute mark the guy finally collapsed. She continued another thirty minutes before standing. "Thanks for the work out boys."   
  
Cain followed as she walked out. From the door he watched her ride off on the silver bike. He had to chuckle at the men walking out behind him, rubbing their shoulders. Amatsuotome had unlimited stamina and Leena was no slouch she'd taught him how to do Ranger push-ups when he was ten. He smiled at the memory. Tomorrow, he had to get in shape. If the only way to get time alone was her to beat her, then beat her he would.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Vengence  
Chapter 3 **

  
  
The full moon highlighted the lone figure standing on the highest girder of the new high rise office plaza. The night breeze whipped her silver hair around her. Her armor formed to her body and the sword gleamed in the night. To any who might have viewed her, she would have been out of place a myth come alive. Her senses reached into every corner of the city, the lovers turning to each other, the night clerk dozing, the police officer flirting with the coffee shop waitress, she felt them all. She felt the thug mug the college student yet she felt no need to interfere. All their hopes, fears and desires were open to her with one exception, she knew his location, but he was a calm in a storm of emotions, something Amatsuotome didn't understand. What she didn't understand she didn't like. He'd been to the bar every night for a week. He'd enter around midnight, sit at the same corner stool and watch the nightly ritual of the push ups. He almost seemed to touch something in her memory. Yet the memory couldn't be brought forward. She was unable to sense anything in his aura other than curiosity, and a mild amount of lechery. She pulled his image up, his black hair was long, not as long as hers but longer than most men's hanging to well below his shoulders, even in the low ponytail he wore. His clear gray blue eyes, if the eyes were the window to the soul then, he had none. His eyes never gave a clue to what was going on behind them. She had never clearly seen his hands or smile, for some reason that troubled her.   
  
As the sun rose she dove enjoying the feel of the wind rushing past her. Twisting midair she landed lightly on the ground. Walking towards the bike near the trailer her muttered voice broke the silence uttering the spell that drew the illusion up around her. Gone were the claws, fangs, ears and the silver eyes of Amatsuotome, in her place stood a human woman with silver white hair and emerald green eyes. Quickly she pulled on the jeans and Tee shirt. She was finishing pulling her hair into it's customary ponytail when the foreman's pick-up arrived on the sight.   
  
"Manda." He called stepping out.   
  
"Yea, Boss?" Usually he just saluted her with coffee cup or half eaten biscuit. Why would he be talking to her.   
  
"New guy starting today. I want you to show him the ropes. He's at the office this morning doing his paperwork, he'll be on site after lunch."   
  
"Sure thing boss. What's his name."   
  
"Cain... um Damn what is that boy's name... West! That's it Cain West. What do you do Amanda? Sleep here?" He laughed as he entered the trailer. Her voice made him stop and turn.   
  
"I don't sleep." She walked away heading back towards the sight and the lift that would take her to the only home she knew. The heights of a construction site.   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**  
  
Cain was furious, he really hadn't wanted to but now he was the owner of a construction company. It would have been so much easier if they had just hired him. "What in the hell am I going to do with a construction company?" He complained to the radio DJ. Angrily he jerked at the tie around his neck, hearing the silk rip he groaned. "Not again." Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, he couldn't be upset on the job and he still had to change. He risked a glance at the clock on the dash of the jaguar. The paperwork actually hadn't taken as long as he thought it would. Reaching the house he pulled into the garage.   
  
Two hour later a much calmer Cain arrived at the construction site, on his bike. He saw her standing at the top of the site watching him. 'Let the games begin.'   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**  
  
She looked at the door as the clock struck midnight, as the last peal of the twelfth bell echoed through the night air, he walked in. Even after spending the afternoon showing the site, she knew nothing more about him. He had spent the afternoon ignoring her. After her tour of the site he started working as if she didn't exist. Why that bothered her she didn't know. She had caught him one time watching her and when questioned he'd merely said she reminded of someone. She watched him closely as he walked to the corner stool and sat. When the nightly contest began, unlike so many nights before he walked to the stage. She raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
Cain kept his emotions under iron fisted control. His only thought the ordeal that was about to begin. The waitress brought him the low table he'd requested. Seeing this the other men rose and left. Placing it directly across from hers he matched her movements. Stretching out on the floor he lifted his legs on to the table behind him placing an arm behind his back he raised up on one arm, meeting her emerald eyes.   
  
"Rangers? You'll be gone in five minutes." She snorted.   
  
"Let's just do this." He answered, smiling at her.   
  
At the bar tenders command they began. Cain allowing only the rhythm of the push-ups and the music playing reach him. At the hour mark as one they changed arms, giving aching shoulders a break. Still they continued. After two hours they changed arms again. He stole a glance at her eyes before lowering his head to continue. The patrons of the bar had ceased all attempts at disinterest. No one had ever gone this long before. Bets were made on how long this contest would last. As the third hour arrived, he once again checked her eyes. Seeing the silver on the edges he whispered to her in Japanese. "No, Amatsuotome, defeat me as your true self Leena or forfeit now." Her head snapped up and he watched as the silver filled then fled her eyes.   
  
'He knows who I am. How? Who are you?' Leena felt for the first time the agony in her shoulders. Never had anyone pushed her endurance so far, and if she was honest she would admit she had grown too reliant on Amatsuotome's strength. At the fourth hour she surrendered. Lifting her head she watched as he continued a few minutes more before stopping.   
  
"So where do you live?" She asked.   
  
"Night." Cain walked off rubbing his shoulder. As he stepped off the stage he made his parting comment. "Thanks for the workout."   
  
  
  
Reviews always welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

Japaneese Lesson:  
Hai - Yes  
Iie - No  
Imoutosan - Younger sister (honor)  
Otousan - Father  
Okaasan - Mother  
Arigatou gozaimazu - Thank you very much  
Itoko - Cousin  
  
Now you are asking why I put this here instead of the end. Read and find out!  
  


**Vengence  
Chapter 4 **

  
  
Cain arrived at the site and looked up his eyes searching for something. There she was, as usual watching the men or more likely him. He smiled at the confusion she must be feeling. She was wondering why he hadn't insisted on her coming home with him. Not that four hours of push-ups would have stopped him had she been anyone other than who she was. That was just a little to sick to even consider. His shoulders still ached, even though he had spent the night having one of his uncles servants massage his shoulders. He wondered how her shoulders felt.   
  
"Yo, Cain." The foreman's voice interrupted his train of thought. Turning he saw the man motioning for him to come to the trailer. "Phone call, seems important."   
  
Cain walked towards the trailer wondering who would call him here. Stepping inside the site secretary smiled at him. He appraised her, blond hair, blue eyes and a nice figure. Taking a deep breath he almost choked on the perfume she was wearing. He didn't understand why human women insisted on covering their wonderful scent with that stuff. Winking at her he thought 'I'll ask her out this weekend.' He picked up the phone. "Yea, this is Cain."   
  
"Oh Young Master Cain, I'm so glad I reached you."   
  
Inwardly he groaned, he hated the toad. "Hai, Jaken." He switched easily back into Japanese, not wanting the two in the office to understand the conversation. He listened to the high pitched groveling voice he hated. "Imoutosan? .... Iie......IIE!..... Otousan?.... Okaasan? .... Hai... Hai.... Arigatou gozaimazu Jaken-san." Hanging up the phone he didn't notice the blood dripping from the fist of his clinched left hand. Barely able to keep control of the illusion hiding his ears, the illusion hiding his claws was gone, he turned and faced the man and woman in the trailer. "Leave. Ask Amanda to come here now." His voice was raw, he was loosing the battle to keep his Youkai under control, something he had not lost control of since he was fourteen. The humans left puzzled, but relieved to be away from the rising threat they sensed in the trailer. As the door closed behind them, Cain slammed his right fist through the office safe sitting behind the secretaries desk, tears streamed down his face.   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**  
  
Leena didn't understand why Cain wanted to see her in the trailer, but the fear she had scented on the foreman made her hurry. As she entered the trailer she was overwhelmed with the smell of blood and hanyou. Following the scent she cautiously made her way towards it's origin. Her illusion dropped, her ears twitched searching out any sounds, her fingers curled preparing her claws to slash. True she didn't have Desu with her, but she was still predator enough to handle anything. She didn't really like Cain West, but she didn't want to see the human hurt. He might be a snotty, and a cock-sure bastard but he didn't deserve to be harmed. A loud crash brought her attention to the door before her. Kicking it in she prepared to do battle.   
  
The sight before froze her in the door. Cain, his eyes red with blue specks near the pupil, snarled at her from his position on the floor. Recognition flooded her, Cain, not Cain West but Cain Yasha her cousin. She watched as his claws dug into his arms, pass after pass. His blood saturated the carpet and his clothes, he rocked back and forth. She knew what he was doing, she flinched as a clawed hand crashed through the floor in front of him. She had only seen him this way once before. That horrible year that his parents had separated. The night his mother had miscarried. She'd found the six year old boy in the well house turning the emotional pain into a physical one. She knelt before him and softly called to him, "Itoko." She held out her hand to him, letting his Youkai scent she was no threat. "Shhh. Cain, itoko." She knelt before him speaking to him as she had that night long ago. "Shhhh, itoko shhhhh. What has happened?" Watching his eyes she saw the red begin to retreat.   
  
His voice was harsh, "Imoutosan."   
  
"Keiko? What has happened to her Cain?" She moved closer to him. He met her gaze, his tears still streaming down his face, but he was beginning to gain control, there was now more blue than red in his eyes.   
  
"She was found outside the University Library. She had been beaten and sexually assaulted. Isn't that a pretty way to say it. She wasn't violated or raped or degraded. Sexually assaulted so nice and neat." His laughter was harsh. Seeming to realize something he dropped into a formal bow. "Amatsuotome, return with me to Japan to seek vengeance."   
  
"Cain, I can't." she wanted nothing more, but she was afraid. She fully admitted it to herself now, she was afraid. Afraid to see his grave, the places they had laughed, loved and planned in; to see the hatred her children must feel for her in their eyes.   
  
"Then I require payment for the debt you owe me. I challenged you last night and fairly beat you by your own rules. You must come home with me. That was the bet, was it not?" This was not what he had planned but what ever worked. He needed her to help him find who ever had done this and exact his vengeance. His father and uncle were to well tied to society in Japan, they could never seek the justice that their Youkai hearts must be demanding. Leena and he were the only two who could extract the families revenge.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Vengence  
Chapter 5 **

  
  
Twin motorcycles roared to the front of Tokyo General Hospital. Almost in unison the riders dismounted pulling their helmets from their heads. One with dark hair, one silver white hair, one male, one female, one with sapphire blue eyes and one with emerald green eyes. Together they walked into the hospital, not stopping for a pass from the security guard. The twin glares froze him in place as he tried to stop them, deciding that his life was more important than getting these two to sign in he returned to the desk. Two noses wrinkled at the scents of blood, antiseptic and death that filled the air. Stepping into the elevator that seemed to be waiting for their arrival they pushed the button for the fifth floor.   
  
The elevators soft ding, brought the family out of there thoughts, the final members were arriving. Inu Yasha and Kagome rose as one. From his seat on the waiting room couch Sesshomaru rose as well, smoothing his suit. He looked quickly over his grandson and granddaughter. The twins were nervous, they hadn't seen their mother since that awful day. Tragedy had separated them and now was reuniting them. Five pairs of eyes watched the two step from the elevator.   
  
Cain walked to his parents. Nodding to his father, he hugged his mother. "I should have been here. Forgive me?"   
  
Kagome pulled from her son's embrace and slapped him. The action shocking him, and Inu Yasha. "Baka. You're being here wouldn't have changed anything. You are a grown man with your own life to live. Would you have been at her side every moment?" She looked at him, her blue eyes searching his. To long had she been a hanyou's wife, twenty-one years, she knew what had brought him back. "He will pay by your hands, my son?"   
  
"Hai, mother." Bowing to her he gave the formal vengeance vow of their pack. "By my hands, by my claws, by my fangs and by my sword he shall."   
  
"Akuseputo"   
  
"As you have no sword, Cain, come to the office tomorrow. You shall carry Tokijin." Sesshomaru was proud of the oath Cain had offered and that Kagome had accepted. After the call from the police the two brothers had spent hours debating the need for vengeance. It was demanded by their Youkai blood but their position in human society prevented the two brothers from walking the trail of vengeance. He knew his nephew and his daughter, both had been gone so long from Japan and changed so greatly they could walk the trail.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ **

  
  
While the rest of the family had been busy making vengeance vows, Leena had slid to the side motioning for her children to follow her. They looked to their grandfather and followed her into the stairwell. The three raced to the roof. "So you two can still hear my thoughts." She said smiling at them. Opening her arms they ran to her and the three fell to the concrete, laughing. "I was so afraid you would hate me. Even after my rage began to clear I couldn't return. What I had done, in front of both of you." She hugged them tighter to her, kissing their foreheads. Standing she pulled them up and smiling dropped her illusion completely. They followed and she saw their true forms.   
  
Both had her silver-white hair, and the now to be expected ears atop their heads. Shinta's storm grey eyes and Sango's gold flecked emerald eyes shone at her. Her mind was invaded with their thoughts as each tried to share seven years of memories at the same time. Smiling she followed them through the last seven years relearning hire children. Moments later she sent each of them a thought. Three hanyou's quickly kicked off their shoes and began running across the roof as one they leapt and landed on the roof of the hotel across the street.   
  
None of them aware of the silver haired youkai standing at the roof door smiling as they faded from view in their race across the Tokyo skyline. "Jaken, remind me to refresh Leena's manners. Gather their shoes and await them."   
  
"Yes, Mi Lord." Jaken smiled at his masters back as he headed back into the hospital. 'Master Sesshomaru's family is whole again. Now if only Master Inu Yasha's family had not suffered yet another tragedy. The poor hanyou seems cursed with sadness and pain.' He settled into await the return of the mistress and her pups.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Vengeance  
Chapter 6 **

  
  
Wearily he opened his eyes at the sound of a glass being set beside his head. Turning he saw his cousin step into the hot spring with him. He was beginning to hate the task mistress before him. His hands ached from all the sword work she'd put him through, not to mention learning Sankon Tetsusou and Hijin Ketsusou. His legs ached from the running and leaping and that damn slow, precise youkai kata she forced him to do three times a day. And if she called him baka deshi one more time he'd scream.   
  
"I think your ready Cain." Her voice was as calm as ever. He wondered if she felt half the pain he was feeling. "Now it is your turn to be the sensei. How did you track me."   
  
"I remembered everything you taught me about Amatsuotome, and then I added what I knew of you. I stopped at any bar I passed, got some of my best information on you that way. But this will be a bit different." He paused thinking, allowing his mind to travel all pathways and probabilities. Finally he spoke. "We know that whoever did this has not attacked anyone else. So either it was an isolated incident, or it was directed at our family." He heard her soft growl and continued. "With the recent problems Uncle Se and Dad told me about when I went to the office, it is possible that they are connected. It would distract both of them from business dealings. I still think there is more that I haven't been told. I do think it is safe to assume that whoever did this specifically targeted Keiko, for a purpose other than just an assault on a college freshman."   
  
"So how do you suggest we proceed?" She asked impressed at his reasoning. Like her Uncle Inu, she was never one to strategize, she depended on her strength, speed and ferocity to win the battle. But here was his own son, totally opposite.   
  
"First when we return to Tokyo, we need to back track Keiko's trail. Visit the places she went the week before the attack. Someone might know something, or have seen someone following her, asking too many questions about her."   
  
"Wouldn't the police have done that?"   
  
"Yes, but people will tell a beautiful woman or handsome man things they won't tell a police officer."   
  
She chuckled, "There is the Cain West I met."   
  
As the morning sun rose two figures bowed before the shrine of two legendary fighters, silently asking for their strength and wisdom in the upcoming battle. As one the turned and walked to the waiting bikes, training was over. Now was the time to walk the trail of vengeance.   
  
Having visited every spot Keiko had been they started over, night after night they had gone to bar after bar. From dawn to dusk, from the highest class nightclub to the lowest class bar with its nightly fights. Leena was beginning to appreciate Cain's determination. 'No wonder he was able to find me.' She smiled to herself. The routine was always the same, enter the bar separately and always him first. She entered knowing that her silver white hair caused stares, she would go straight to the dance floor and stay there for a couple hours, while he milled through the crowd. With a soft growl he'd indicate it was time to leave. This bar was nothing new, she had been dancing about an hour when the song came on. She didn't mean too, but it was the one she always did her kata's too, her body moved easily into the flowing moves.   
  
From his seat near the dance floor he turned to watch, forgetting his date and the friends he was with. He watched noting the power in her carefully controlled and slowed movements. Like a moth to a flame he rose and moved to stand in front of her, matching his movements to hers. When the motion required it she moved easily into a backflip. When her arm stretched over him, he too executed an easy backflip. She dropped her leg sweeping under his now airborne form. Landing behind her his leg swept to down her, but once again she leapt into the air. Neither noticed the dance floor clearing or that the DJ had repeated the song, only the slow, demanding and precise movements of the youkai kata which must be obeyed. When completed after the third repeat of the song, emerald eyes stared into emerald eyes. Both fighters took deep breaths clearing their minds. Smiling at the red head before her, the female turned to walk out of the bar.   
  
With a deft motion of his delicate hand he called one of his companions to his side. "Get the women a taxi to take them home. And Hiei, find out who that woman was." Never in his three hundred years had he seen a hanyou with such power. She was Himesama he had no doubt, but which Taiyoukai was her sire?   
  
  
  
Himesama = daughter of a nobleman 


	7. Chapter 7

**Vengeance  
Chapter 7 **

  
  
The bar was of the worst sort, it was the only one they had missed in their weeks of searching. No longer caring they went in together. Separating at the door. He to the bar, and for a change she to a table. The patron's eyes followed one or the other. The women following the lean, muscular male with his midnight hair softly brushing his waist. The men's following the woman, her silver hair in a tight tail high on the crown of her head, yet still it brushed the tops of her long legs. The band returned to the stage and began to play.   
  
She sat and opened her mind, letting the emotions of those around her fill her. Wanton desire filled most of the souls but one caught her attention, his held not desire but violence. Focusing her mind she touched his, reaching back she heard the screams of a girl and felt the satisfaction of her hosts mind. She hated traveling the memories of these type of men, when Cain's whimper reached her ears. The signal. Keiko's attacker was here. She was almost positive this was the attacker, she pushed forward through his memories and fantasies. Until she found what she was looking for. Her cousin's beaten face looking up at her. No him, she reminded herself pulling from his mind. She sent her conformation to Cain. She watched as he left to prepare himself. It pained her to know that someone as gentle as Cain was going to have to kill this piece of ningen filth. Now she merely had to keep him in the bar. She allowed her mind to wander to the handsome red head from the other night. Youkai definitely no one but youkai or hanyou could do that particular kata correctly, and he had done it correctly. A soft smile crossed her lips and just as quickly disappeared. She could not forget her mate, the father of her children.   
  
The ningen filth came and sat at her table. Her silver-green eyes met his brown eyes, as a silver eyebrow raised in perfect imitation of her father.   
  
"Yurushite kudasai Hime." His heavily accented Japanese offended her, not to mention his stench.   
  
"Why should I?" She asked in her unaccented English.   
  
"Oh, damn, your American?"   
  
She debated lying or telling the truth, well most of the truth anyway. Another wayward smile crossed her face as she thought of his reaction to her true identity or better her true age. "No, I'm not American. My father insist on perfection in all things." That wasn't far from the truth, he did expect perfection. He leaned towards her and she was unable to keep the disgust from her face. Her hand waved beneath her nose to clear the air.   
  
"Do I offend you princess?"   
  
She stared at him, funny he should give her that title. Rising she made sure he was watching her. She moved towards the door slowly. She touched the surface of his mind and found him intrigued by her hair. To her relief he followed. Into the night she walked and turned into the alley next to the bar, making sure he saw the action. She waited for him, her back to him, for now she held Desu and the transformation was complete.   
  
"So you understand Japanese?" She asked not turning.   
  
"A little." His voice indicated his confusion at the question.   
  
"Let's see how much you do understand. What is ryoushi?" She asked turning, the light was poor enough that he couldn't see her well, but she could see him perfectly.   
  
"Hunter?"   
  
"Very good. And what about ejiki?" She watched his eyes narrow. While he puzzled it out she built the barrier slowly, making it soundproof as well as hiding the inhabitants from prying eyes. He obviously didn't know he hadn't answered "Prey. What about aduchi? No? Vengeance."   
  
"What about Tenmou, ningen kuzu?" Cain's voice growled echoing in the now magically sealed alleyway.   
  
"Heaven's Vengeance, human shit." Leena translated effortlessly. As one the hanyou's dropped their barely held illusions continuing the vocabulary lesson.   
  
"Youkai"   
  
"Demon"   
  
"Hanyou"   
  
"Half Demon"   
  
"The girl you raped and beat, three weeks ago at Tokyo University, the one with silver white hair and golden eyes. She is my cousin. His sister. My kind extract a high price for such dishonor. We the Inu-Youkai pack of the western lands, require heaven's vengeance for such. Your life is forfeit."   
  
Cain stepped forward, she saw the red his eyes had become and like his father faint stripes were beginning to appear on his cheeks.   
  
"I didn't know... I was just paid by Yakuza to rape the girl, honest."   
  
Cain stopped his advance. Leena forced her mind into his, past his current fear, past his attack of Keiko and found the truth of his words. He had been hired and now she knew the Yakuza by smell and sight. Pulling out of his mind, she moved away. "Cain, yours is the strongest claim. Extract tenmou."   
  
Cain felt Tokijin at his side, begging for release from the prison of the scabbard, begging to be drenched in the blood of an enemy. Cain lightly patted the sword hilt promising it the final blow. He moved slowly, circling the ningen. 'Funny' he thought 'I don't see this offal as a person." With the speed born of natural ability and training his claws reached out shredding the mans clothing, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of the mans fear and blood. "Oops, went a little too deep there." The man screamed as he noticed the neat slice on his arm, the meat filet away exposing the bone. "Did she scream? My Imoutosan?"   
  
"Little Sister" Leena translated again leaning against the wall.   
  
"Did she beg you to stop?" His claws slashed again and a matching slice appeared on the mans other arm. He continued circling watching the mans every movement. "Did you laugh?" Once again his claws raked across the man shredding skin to the bone. "Did the Yakuza pay you well?" Another slash. Noticing that the man was nothing more than a huddled bloody mass, he pulled Tokijin and plunged it into the heart of the mass.   
Yurushite kudasai Hime = Forgive me Princess   
  
Sorry if this upset any readers but I wanted to do more, but there is no NC-17 raiting. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Vengeance  
Chapter 8 **

  
  
At Cain's arrival on the scene, she had leaned against the wall. She watched as Cain's youki took control at the first scent of his victims blood. When he'd finally drew Tokijin she moved, kneeling she placed the figurine on the ground and softly spoke the spell. She watched with satisfaction as it grew into the familiar shape of Ah Uhn. Reaching up she scratched both heads lightly, when Cain stepped away she removed the muzzles. "Eat." She commanded pulling Tokijin from the body. She felt the sword demand more and silenced it with a thought. Such a weak sword compared to her own bloodthirsty Desu. She turned away as the dragon began it's meal. She watched as the red disappeared from her cousins eyes and realization of what he had done sank in.   
  
Cain looked at his claws covered in blood, behind Leena he saw a dragon eating what had once been a man. His stomach turned backflips as the scent of death and blood reached him. He caught the box Leena tossed at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.   
  
"Everything you need to remove scents and any pieces that may be left on you." He marveled at how cold her voice was. He knew she had been that cold at the mall all those years ago, but he'd attributed it to Amatsuotome but this time her eyes were emerald green not the silver that indicated the maiden's presence.   
  
"This isn't the first hunt I've been on. Now clean yourself and we'll talk." She answered his unasked question. He turned his back to her and began cleaning himself with the supplies in the box. "You had no choice. Your mother asked for vengeance and you gave the ancient vow. I would have done it for you, to save you the horror of the kill. It is a pain you will never forget. I would imagine it will be harder for you than it was for me. I wasn't much older than you then. The village was attacked, Uncle Inu, Shippo, Daddy Miroku, Momma Sango and I were doing our best to protect it. Daddy Miroku, strong as he was, had an illness. I could smell it so could Uncle Inu and Shippo, he never mentioned it so we didn't. He shouldn't have been fighting he was almost fifty, which was quite old then. He didn't move as fast as he had when your mother knew him. I can still remember the kuzu who killed him. The boy wasn't much older than me, and now I realize it was just a lucky thrust, but it did the job well. Houshi-sama died instantly, he never felt any pain. I attacked the boy, all I wanted was his death by my hands. That is when I discovered I had inherited my father's poisonous claws. It can cut through flesh easily. I soon had his still beating heart in my hands. That is how they found me standing over his body, holding his heart. I don't know what hurt Momma Sango more, Houshi-sama's death or my holding the heart. She had tried so hard to teach me to be human." Leena looked at her hands then back at Cain as he turned to her. "It was a different time, revenge for a death was expected, even honored. But I don't think I'll ever forget that boys face as he realized his heart was no longer inside his chest. The first kill is the worst. They never get easy, only to some sick demented mind would taking the light from someone's eyes be easy. It does get easier to deal with. And cousin, there will be more blood on your hands, a lot more before this is over."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He was hired by Yakuza, to do this. I can find them, I know their scents and their faces. This does mean that Keiko's attack was no random act. Something deeper is going on. I've been talking with Sir and Uncle Inu, as well as some of the people who remember me from my days with the company. It seems that there have been several attempts at a takeover in the last couple of years. That's not all. Western Inuyoukai packs have been attacked as well. Damn I wish Saitoh were here. Hated the damn wolf cub but he was a great strategist. Good your clean." She turned to see Ah Uhn finish lapping up the last of the blood and returned him to the small figurine he had been. "Let's get out of here." She checked that no one was near and then dropped the barrier. They moved out of the alley and to their bikes. "I want to stop by the office, I need to talk to Sir. You go home, get some sleep, spend time with Keiko. I'll see you later."   
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Vengeance  
Chapter 9. **

  
  
Leena was fuming by the time she arrived at the corporate offices of Western Lands Inc. Not stopping to register at the security desk she stalked past heading towards the elevators. When a hand grasped her arm. With a low growl she turned to face whom ever had the gall to touch her. "What?" She hissed from between her clenched teeth.   
  
"Miss you need to....." The young security guard was shaken by the animosity he felt from the woman.   
  
"You need to get your hand off my arm." She warned him, waiting then she began counting. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One.." She spun shaking the hand from her arm grabbing the guard by the throat she lifted him into the air.   
  
"Leena." A voice cracked like a gunshot. "Drop him." The thud of a body on the ground echoed in the almost empty lobby. "I didn't mean that literally." Inu Yasha was surprised he'd never seen his niece so angry and almost out of control. The guard was lucky that he had entered the building when he had.   
  
"Well be more specific next time. I need to talk to you and Sir, NOW." She started moving towards the elevators. "Family Business." The last wasn't really necessary but it would stop the scene from repeating next time she arrived. Silently she rode up the elevator to the executive offices, as the door opened she stalked into the conference room and sat in her old chair.   
  
When Sesshomaru entered he looked at her and his brother. "You asked for the meeting, would you mind explaining why?"   
  
Both brothers heard the subsonic growl she was issuing. "Keiko's attack was not random, we caught up with the filth this morning. He paid and paid dearly. Cain did an excellent job, he's going to be sick for the next couple of days. One little detail that the ningen filled us in on, he was hired by Yakuza. You two know how I feel about them. I wanted to wipe them from the country seven years ago. I think the reason given was that it would create a war between Yakuza and Youkai? So what the hell aren't you two telling me?" She glared at her father and her Uncle. "I'm tired of the damn games, lies, half-truths, forgot to mentions, by the ways, and did I tell yous. So the two of you can cut the crap, you aren't that incompetent. I'm not Cain I'm me, who no matter how well he handled the situation is still a pup. I've held a human heart in my hand. Turned Yakuza thugs into pieces no bigger than a quarter. Now I'll happily hunt, and kill those that threaten the family but you two will stop treating me as a child. AND I MEAN NOW!" As she had spoken she had risen until she was standing her fist resting on the table as she leaned towards them. To her satisfaction both men blanched at her anger. She sat back down, "Now, what is going on."   
  
"We aren't sure. Except for the attack on Keiko, most of the attacks have been centered on the company or the pack. We do know that about eight years ago we received a warning from the Taiyoukai of the East about some plot against us."   
  
"East? The lord there is Kitsune right?" She interrupted.   
  
"Yes, since the Eastern Lords found out that Shippo was accepted as a member of the Western Inuyoukai pack we have had a strong alliance. The elder died last year, I believe. His son has just taken control, I've yet to meet him."   
  
"So most likely the new lord is not in possession of the information. Do you remember the warning. I mean the specific wording?"   
  
"Other than to be cautious as there was the plot, no." Sesshomaru steepled his fingers and thought for a moment. "Could it be possible that the attack that killed Souta was part of this?" He didn't realize he'd spoken the thought aloud until he heard Leena's hiss. No reason now to keep his thoughts to himself, he began thinking aloud. "Both the attack on him and Keiko were carried out by Yakuza. A year after Souta's murder the first take over attempt was made, as well as the attack on a pack near the northeast border of our lands. I wonder..." Rising he stepped to the calendar next to his normal chair. "Keiko's attack was carried out on the anniversary of Souta's murder."   
  
"Check the last attack on that pack on the border, I think there might be a pattern." Inu Yasha asked softly, even though he knew the answer.   
  
"Hmmm.... You're right. It was the anniversary of Kagome's miscarriage." Sesshomaru and Leena looked at him.   
  
"I never really believed that it was natural." He smiled sadly. "So this has been going on for at least fifteen years."   
  
"I think we need a couple more calendars, pens, paper, coffee and lunch. Hey I was busy last night."   
  
Hours later all the attacks, and takeover attempts were plotted each one corresponded to a tragedy. The only questions remaining were, who knew the family that well to have those dates and who was behind them. Finally Leena spoke. "Cain isn't going to be much use for a while. First kill and all. Let me nose around, I've got a few contacts that might be able to find something out. Guess the hunt is still on." She turned and left.   
  
The two brothers stared at each other not speaking until the elevator began its decent. Inu Yasha broke the silence. "Where in the seven hells did she get that temper?"   
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and answered. "Father."   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**

Vengeance  
Chapter 10 

**  
  
As she entered the flat, Leena turned the lights on. She'd almost forgotten how small the place actually was. It was clean, and per her instructions the computer equipment along one wall was top of the line. Along the other was the stereo, reaching into her backpack she randomly selected a CD and placed it in the machine. Music filled the room. Picking up the phone she sank into the only chair a nicely overstuffed leather executive type, she hit the speed dial and waited for him to pick up.   
  
"Yea?" the male voice who finally answered growled.   
  
"I'm in town." She answered.   
  
"You lookin for work."   
  
"Yea, got anything."   
  
"Just one in your range. Interested?"   
  
"Why else would I call."   
  
"Want to meet and greet the client."   
  
"Why not. Haven't done that in a while. Where and when?"   
  
"There's a bar about a block from you, be there in an hour."   
  
"Got it. Bar a block from here in an hour."   
  
They hung up. Turning to the computer she let it boot up as she reached in the compact refrigerator under the table. Empty. Well she hadn't said to keep it stocked. A quick check online and she knew that everything was going well. Her investments had paid well and she could easily walk away from the "family" money and be well off by herself. Opening the safe she flipped through the blank ids she kept there. Now for the newest identity. Quickly she hacked into the Licensing Bureau. Twenty minutes later she looked at her newest identity Akisame Ka, now for the picture, quickly she cast an illusion turning her silver hair to the same vibrant red as the youkai she had met. Adding a scar to her face as if she'd been hit by a sword she completed the illusion. Smiling for the camera she took the picture and finished the license. While it was laminated she debating some cash with her. She almost decided against it, reasoning they wanted to hire her, they paid for the drinks. She decided to take a small amount of cash just to be safe.   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**  
  
She entered the bar exactly one hour after hanging up the phone. Her now auburn hair hung in a french braid down her back. She knew they watched as she crossed the room, her gait as always that of a predator. She took in the scene before her using all her senses. She saw the client sitting at one of the tables, as usual he was fat, dumb and trying to look important. She was use to it, to many thought them better than her because they hired her. His bodyguards stood behind him, all muscle, no brains, she studied there ill fitting suits and knew that they depended on the pistols in shoulder holsters under buttoned suit jackets. Reaching the table she sat down in the chair across from the boss. Pushing the chair to lean back she placed her legs on the table crossing her ankles.   
  
"So your the girl we've heard so much about? The best huh?" She knew he was waiting for her to answer, wanting to show how smart and tuff he was. She allowed one side of her mouth to curl upward at him, keeping her silence. "So how good are you?" He finally asked once he realized she had no intention of speaking.   
  
With a resigned sigh she spoke, her tone conveying her boredom. "Look, I don't have to prove I'm the best to you. Cause I know my broker all ready did that. But what the hell. Which bodyguard you want dead?" He sputtered not expecting that answer. "I haven't got all day. So which one, either of the two behind you or would you rather me take out the guy behind me holding the.... 9mm? Choose or I will." She said pulling one leg to the chair she sat in using her knee to rest her arm on. She waited. "Fine, you won't pick, then it's ladies choice." Pulling the knife from her boot she hefted it and threw it behind her. She heard the man go down and his heart stop. So, am I hired or not?"   
  
"Yea, your hired."   
  
"What's the target. And get me a drink Gin and Tonic with a twist, but only if you have Bombay Sapphire." She watched as the client nodded and handed her a folder.   
  
"The target is a set of twins, boy and girl. Fourteen years old, hard to get to. They've lived with their grandfather since their father was murdered about seven years ago. Mom disappeared." She opened the folder and slammed her emotions through the floor, the picture before her was her kids. Not by one muscle would she let this ningen kuzu know that he had just become the target. But damn it she needed the contacts to get close to person hiring out these jobs. "It has to be done in two weeks on Wednesday. The boss is adamant about that. He'd like it done as close to noon as you can."   
  
"Twins, in two weeks, specific day and time? My price just went up. Six times normal."   
  
"You crazy bitch, ain't no one worth that kind of money."   
  
"Two murders, Specific day and specific time. Nope I'm not crazy. You are the one who wants it done, not me. Sounds like the kids have had a shitty enough life. My terms are real simple, half now, half when the job is completed. My broker has the account number you need." She flipped through the folder looking for what she knew would be there. "Besides these kids ain't gonna be easy to get close too. That's some heavy duty muscle they've got around them" She slid the picture of Sango and Shinta with their bodyguards across the table.   
  
"You can do it?"   
  
"I said I could, but hell find some dumb shit trying to make a name. I don't need this shit." 'The hell I don't no one else is getting this contract.' Her face betrayed nothing, only disinterest.   
  
"Ok, Call her broker make the arrangements."   
  
"I'll call you when it's done, until then Sayanora." She rose from the table and walked out she didn't increase her pace or turn. Just walked the block to the flat.   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Vengeance  
Chapter 11 **

  
  
Leena paced the floor of the small flat, three steps turn, three steps turn, back and forth. Luckily the floor was wood or she would have a hole in the carpet now. She knew she was being watched, she could feel the presence of at least two. Still she had to find a way to save her children and yet fulfill the contract so she could get to the boss. Finally it hit her. Tensaiga. But how to let Sir know. More pacing and finally the answer, something that would never connect them. The Taiyoukai of the East, she nor Sir had ever met him. If she could get a message to the kitsune lord, he could take it to her sire. But how was she going to get in touch with the kitsune. She'd never met him. Back and forth her feet carried for a few more minutes before the answer came to her. There was only one possibility. Koga. Grabbing her jacket and her Akisame Ka wallet she checked the full length mirror to be sure the illusion was holding. Stepping out into the night she headed towards Koga's club, The Wolves Den.   
  
The club was packed as usual, it had been hard to get in but one flash of her silver eyes and the doorman had let her in. She made her way down to the dance floor. Like her Koga had fallen in love with rock and liked to dance. One of the reason he'd opened the club. He was dancing with his oldest daughter when she saw him. Grinning she walked onto the dance floor and joined the two of them. "We need to talk."   
  
"Sorry miss, don't know you, and my wife is watching." He indicated with his chin Ayame.   
  
"Fine, I'm sure she'd love to know how you got those scars on your back." She turned and started towards Ayame. His hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
  
"Fine, Leena. We'll talk." He led her into his office, wondering how he was going to explain this to Ayame, but better trying that than letting her find out exactly how he got those scars. Shutting the door he turned to her. "What do you need?"   
  
"I just need to meet with someone and you're the perfect one to set it up." At his puzzled expression she sighed and continued. "You know what I am right?"   
  
"Yea, one damn annoying mesuinu."   
  
"Koga." she warned.   
  
"Yea, an assassin, high dollar too if the rumors I've heard are true."   
  
"Very high dollar. Matter of fact this new contract is going to net me a cool quarter of a bill. US. Only one small problem."   
  
"What?"   
  
"The target's are my kids." She watched the realization sink in. "I need to get a message to my sire. But I'm being followed, and it's best I don't ditch them." She took the time to explain everything. Giving the wolf demon an abbreviated version starting with Kagome's miscarriage up to the attack on Keiko and the hunt. "Can you set up a meeting with the Taiyoukai of the East? He can get the message to Sir."   
  
Koga was shocked and angered. He had long ago accepted that Kagome had chosen Inu Yasha and not him. Still his desire to protect her from any harm was strong. That she had been the direct victim of one attack and her child the attack of one enraged him. "Yes, Leena. I'll set up the meeting. Sit tight a minute I'll be right back." He exited his office and motioned for Ginta and Hakkau. "Ginta, find the kitsune lord of the east I must speak with him immediately. Hakkau, send Ayame to my office." Turning he reentered. "Leena, I'm having Ayame join us, you won't..."   
  
"Koga, I haven't in all this time and never will. I just needed a way to let you know who I was." She watched as he visibly relaxed. "Beside I had to get back at you for all those Inu-Koros." They shared a soft laugh.   
  
Soon enough Ayame joined them. Her raised eyebrows the only evidence of her rising temper at finding her mate laughing with another female. "You sent for me, husband?" She said icily staring at the red headed woman before her.   
  
"Oh God Ayame, what the hell would I want with this wimpy wolf?"   
  
Ayame's eyes widened as she realized the identity of the woman. "Leena?"   
  
"Yep. Now Koga-kun why did you send for Ayame?" At that moment Ginta returned with the Kitsune.   
  
"Good you won't have to go through that twice, just one more time. But before I forget, Yoko Kurama, Tai youkai of the Eastern Lands may I introduce Leena Higurashi the daughter of Sesshoumaru, Tai Youkai of the Western Lands. Why don't each of you show the other your true forms."   
  
Leena was surprised to find herself looking at the mysterious redhead who she'd done the kata with at the bar. She watched as he shimmered and his hair lengthen to fall in silver waves down his back, fox ears formed on top of his head and his tail brushed the floor. Dropping her illusion she watched as his eyes widened in recognition.   
  
"So you two have met before. Hmmm I would be interested to know when and where, but that can wait." Koga smirked at the two youngsters. "Leena why don't you tell everyone what you've told me but more detailed. Ginta bring us some tea and something to eat, we are going to be here a while."   
  
"And that's everything." Leena finished several hours later. She looked around the room, her gaze stopping at the kitsune lord. "I would ask that you find away to inform my sire of what is about to happen. It is of vital importance that he is at the morgue in two weeks on Wednesday afternoon with Tensaiga." At the hissed intake of breath of those around her she continued. "I have no choice. I must fulfill this contract, so I can find the one ordering these attacks."   
  
"Sound reasoning. I would be happy to take the message to your sire. I have a meeting scheduled with him in the morning. It is a good thing you were able to contact me tonight. Know that you have the support of the Eastern Lands on this hunt." He bowed resumed his illusion and left.   
  
"You also have the Northern Mountain Wolf clans support as well." Ayame said, squeezing her mates arm. She knew now why he had wanted her here, as always he waited for her to agree before commiting the pack. "I will visit Kagome tomorrow as well." She looked at the woman before her, understanding the woman's torment. "If you need another woman to speak with, one who has children of her own, I would be honored."   
  
"Thank you Lady Ayame. I must go I've been in here way too long." She recast the illusion and left.   
  
  
  
If I were actually being accurate Leena's red head identity would be Ka Akisame. Just a little trivia the name means in Akisame = Autumn Rain Ka= Beautiful.   
  



	12. Chapter 12

**

Vengeance  
Chapter 12 

**  
  
Wednesday, two weeks later.  
3:00 A.M.  
A small flat in the less respectable section of Tokyo…  
  
  
He awoke in the darkened room, one look at his surroundings and he knew that she was missing. His keen ears picked up the soft sound of someone typing and muted music playing. He rolled over to see her sitting cross legged on the floor, her laptop in front of her and it seemed the ever present earphones were on her head. Rising he donned and wrapped his robe around himself and walking over he went to kneel beside her and assist on whatever research she was doing, only to freeze at hearing the soft sob that escaped her. Not moving he watched her shake her head noticing that for once her hair it wasn't up in a pony tail or braid but down covering her back looking as if she was surrounded by a silver white cloud. He took another step and could make out the song. It was by an Eric Clapton. As he listened the song ended and then began again. The name of the song escaped him for a moment then he remembered its 'If I Saw You In Heaven'. He watched as she pushed the laptop forward and rested her head on her arms on the coffee table. Her shoulders shook with the storm of her tears. She loved and hated this song. She felt herself pulled into a strong male chest, normally she would fight but now the arms that held her gently were what she wanted. The silk of his robe became soaked with her tears and still he held her. Rocking her gently, as one would a child, stroking her hair with one hand; he waited while the storm consumed her. He knew what caused the storm, the appointed hour was not far and though she knew it had to be done, every instinct within her screamed against it.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in a home built like a fortress on the other side of Tokyo...   
  
In his study, he sat staring at the sword before him. He hadn't unsheathed it in centuries and lives depended again on it. His was the easiest part. He walked softly through his home. He stopped at the door to each child's room, listening to them sleeping, blissfully ignorant of what the day brought. He continued into the garden stopping at the grave of his long dead mate. "Will they forgive her? Will she forgive herself?" He questioned, knowing only time would answer.   
Simultaneously, at a townhouse high above the city...   
  
He looked over the sleeping city. Something tragic would happen today, just what he didn't know. He listened to his wife's soft whispers in her sleep, a smile tugging at his lips. If not for the events fifteen years ago on this day, there would have been a fourteen year old in one room. What horrors did the day hold? Could they survive it? He knew only one thing; he would protect his family with everything within him.   
8:00 A.M.  
A small flat in the less respectable section of Tokyo…   
  
The hot water had run out an hour ago, yet still she stayed. The cold water from the shower couldn't penetrate the cold gripping her heart. Could they forgive her? Could she forgive herself? She had known this day would arrive, time didn't stop. No matter how much you wished for it too. Stepping out of the shower, she began to prepare. She had a noon appointment, and either she kept it or someone else would.   
Meanwhile, in a home built like a fortress on the other side of Tokyo   
  
He watched as the limo pulled away. It carried its precious cargo to a meeting he would have prevented had he been able too. He returned to the garden, hoping its peace would fill him as it often did. His assistant had canceled all of his meetings for today. He opened the paper trying to clear his mind of what would happen in a few short hours.   
  
  
11:45 A.M.  
On a roof top across from an exclusive private school…   
  
She had spent every day for the last two weeks up here watching. She knew the girl would exit first, the boy directly behind her. They would walk down the stairs and over to the bench underneath the cherry tree. Today they wouldn't make that trip down those stairs. She focused her thoughts on the task at hand. Settling into a comfortable position she pulled the rifle and sighted along it's its length. No movement gave her position away.   
Tokyo Coroner's Office   
  
The Coroner wasn't use to having such important personages sit calmly in his office. The man had arrived carrying a katana in his hand. The coroner and his assistants were informed that as soon as two gunshot victims, male and female, both fourteen years old arrived he was to be taken to their bodies immediately. No reason was given, but the look on that aristocratic face allowed no debate.   
12:00  
School corridor   
  
Twin silver haired teenagers walked towards the door. Other than the ride to and from school this was the only time they had together. They had always eaten lunch together under the same cherry tree since first grade. Today was no different. The boy opened the door and allowed his sister to go through first. His sensitive nose caught the scent of his sister's blood just before he felt the explosion in his own chest.   
On the rooftop…   
  
She rolled and disassembled the rifle. Putting it back in its case she took a moment to pick up the two shells and place them in the case as well. Slowly she walked to the door and down the stairs. As she reached the exit she heard the sirens of the police and ambulances. She kept walking not stopping, after all what concern did it have for her. Akisame Ka had no connection to those two kids back there.   
3:00PM  
Coroner's Office…   
  
They'd brought him in. The kids had arrived. The police wanted to question how he had known but one look and the lead detective had bowed and dismissed all his officers. Pulling the katana, he felt its power long dormant rise. He slashed first at the girl and then the boy. He watched as their wounds sealed, and his ears caught the sounds of their hearts beating. Reaching into his suit jacket he pulled the cell phone and dialed. When the voice on the other line answered he said the only thing that needed to be said. "They are fine, daughter." He hung up ripped the SIMS card from the phone and tore it in half. He gathered his grandchildren into his arms and the three walked to the waiting limousine.   
  
  
7:00 PM   
  
Akisame Ka walked into the bar she hadn't returned to in two weeks. She wasn't surprised to find it empty save for the slob that had hired her a couple of bodyguards and someone who's scent tickled at her nose. She sank into the chair and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Good job. The boss wants to thank you personal like." She watched as he moved to allow his superior to sit across from her. She sniffed and recognized the scent; this was one of the ones who had hired that scum bag to attack Keiko. She gave the man her most "bored now" expression. He smiled, trying to be charming unaware that he wouldn't leave the bar alive.   
  
"Ms. Ka, you are everything your broker said you were. The remainder of your fee has been forwarded to your account as per your instructions." He waited.   
  
"So who were those kids anyway?" She asked.   
  
"They were the grandchildren of Kenji Yasha of Western Lands Inc. It has taken us seven years and a most beautiful assassin to get those kids" he answered. She could smell his lust for her and it disgusted her. No she wouldn't use Desu on this one, only claws. She smiled, but not for the reason he thought.   
  
"Seven years?"   
  
"Yes. Do you remember the incident at the mall back then?" She nodded. "We had wanted to eliminate them then, as our employer wished, but something went wrong and I lost eight of my best men." She wanted to correct him that it had only been five but why bother. "Well now we have killed Yasha seniors' son-in-law, grandchildren and raped his one and only daughter. Yes our employer will be quite pleased."   
  
Barely managing to keep her emotions under control or her illusions in place she whispered one question. "Who is your employer?" She waited for his answer.   
  
"Oh that I don't know. Only my boss knows."   
  
"Fine," she growled "Who's your boss? Because I think I should inform him what a complete idiot he put in charge of this little operation. Kenji Yasha's daughter doesn't attend Tokyo University. At the time of the attack she was in Seattle Washington working on a construction sight. Your pathetic thug would never have gotten close enough to Leena Higurashi to even attempt what he did to that poor girl."   
  
"How would you know all this?" He asked standing. She noticed the barely perceptible motion to his men to surround her.   
  
"Doesn't matter; let's just say I know Leena as well as I know myself. So I ask again, even though I hate repeating myself. Who is your boss? Name and address please."   
  
"I only know him as Vicious. As to where he lives I've no idea. Why?"   
  
She smiled; forcing herself to relax this was not the time to attack. "Oh he sounds interesting." Glancing around the bar she continued, "This place ever open for business?"   
  
"Actually it opens Friday if we can find a band." He smiled back.   
  
"Well I can help on that front." She leaned forward "I know a band that needs a gig. Interested?" He licked his lips and nodded. "Will the 'Boss' be here?" At his nod her smile widened "Then I'll set it up."   
For any reader who might be a Cowboy Bebop fan, no it's not that Vicious. It's just a great name for a Yakuza Boss. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Vengeance  
Chapter 13 **

  
  
Drums began the song no more than three bars were heard and it was stopped. "Hiei! Damn it get it right! It goes like this." Once more the drums started, and then stopped. "Get back here!" Sesshomaru watched in amusement as the black haired youkai stormed out of the dojo, followed by his equally furious daughter. Settling back, he prepared to enjoy the show. "Hiei where do you think you are going?"   
  
He turned and met her flashing emerald eyes. "Away from you baka mesuinu," he snarled!   
  
"Ok that does it." As he turned back to continue his departure he was met with a silver eyed and haired mesuinu with sword drawn. "You want a piece of me shrimp, come and get it."   
  
"Amatsuotome?"   
  
"That's right you little shit. Now are you going to go back in there and learn the damn song or am I going to kick your scrawny ass?"   
  
"Leena" Sesshomaru's soft voice called. "Take it into the garden please. I will not have my home destroyed."   
  
"Yes Sir. Come on shorty." She stormed towards the garden knowing he was following.   
  
"Lord Kurama," Sesshomaru called to the Kitsune Lord of the Eastern Lands. "Care to join me in watching this?"   
  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. It would be an honor." The kitsune lord bowed to his host then fell into step beside him. "She is your only child?"   
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru had watched how the young lord of the east's eyes followed Leena every where she went. While he would be honored to call the Kitsune family, he would not force it on her not that she would allow him too anyway. They walked silently into the garden.   
  
"She is quite lovely and spirited. May I ask is she; I mean to say…is she good with a sword?" Kurama worried that Hiei might injure her, his thoughts were stopped by the chuckle from his host.   
  
"Good? No I would not describe her as good, I would call her skill phenomenal." Indicating the high wall, the two leapt and situated themselves to watch the fight. He continued. "I had never seen her fight until about fifteen years ago; I challenged her thinking her tired from her kata. She defeated me in three moves. Now forgive me but I do wish to watch this."   
  
The two Taiyoukai watched as the fighters took spots preparing to fight. Each stared down their opponent reading their abilities. With no warning they rushed towards each other. Kurama watched he knew Hiei's speed and worried no matter her skill he would be able to defeat her with that alone. Yet, to his amazement she not only matched him in speed, but also with her ability to control of her blade as well. For a moment she disappeared from his view only to return an instant later. He was having trouble following every sword strike. Then he heard it, laughter. She was laughing, she was actually laughing, he could tell by Hiei's expression he was not only deadly serious and not holding back but becoming angrier at the continued laughter. Then he saw Hiei's blade fly from his hand, and her deftly catch it in midair and returned it to his hand in milliseconds. Kurama wondered if his friend had even realized the blade had left his hand.   
  
Hiei froze when the sword left his hand only to have it instantly reappear. Turning he saw his opponent behind him trying to control her laughter. Fuming he started towards her, but her raised hand stopped him.   
  
"Enough. The two of us killing each other will not aid our cause. But I do thank you for the best challenge I've had in over two hundred years. Let's get back to learning the song. I promise I won't call you shorty anymore, nor insult your ability on the drums. I would like another fight with you though, it was fun."   
  
From his spot on the wall Sesshomaru chuckled. 'Only my daughter would find that fight funny.' He was about to leap down when he heard his granddaughters voice.   
  
"Sir, would you help me down please."   
  
"Sango" Sesshomaru questioned. " How did you get up here?"   
  
"I walked into the garden and Mommy grabbed me and put me up here."   
  
"Might I assist you?" Kurama for the first time saw what Leena must have looked like at that young age. Reaching behind him he called on his own magic. Pulling the rose he presented it the young girl, she blushed. Looking down she noticed her mother's frown and stepped off the ledge alone. Kurama panicked for an instant and then realized that the girl was in no danger. Leaping lightly off the wall he landed in front of the woman.   
  
"She has a crush on you. Don't encourage it." Leena turned and walked back towards the dojo turned rehearsal hall. "Come on, we've got to learn at least ten songs today."   
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Vengeance  
Chapter 14 **

  
  
"Either of you seen her today?" Cain asked the two men waiting with him backstage. He thought back to the package that had arrived at ten. A pair of black jeans, a blue mesh tee and a song list. Now he saw that each of them had received the same outfit only with shirt colors being different. Kurama in a deep forest green and Hiei in black. Both men shook their heads. "We go on in ten. Damn her." Cain was becoming worried, this was unlike Leena. He looked at Kurama and saw the same worried expression in the kitsune's eyes. Pulling his cell phone "I'm gonna give her a call." Dialing her number he heard the sound of the phone ringing through his cell phone and in the club. He ended the call and the nearby ringing stopped as well. "She's here."   
  
The three started to the door only to be stopped as she entered. Her ebony hair pulled into a high pony tale hung down her back, silver flickered in its depths. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. The traditional kimono she wore of black, the silver embroidery that adorned the collar was so intricate that you had to study it to see the crescent moons, dogs, swords and family crest that made it. "Everyone ready?" she asked.   
  
Cain recovered first. "Yea." He watched as she crossed to the mirror checking her make up. "Hey what's the silver stuff in your hair?"   
  
"Razor knives." She answered without turning. "Cain, Hiei you two got your swords in easy reach?" She didn't bother to ask Kurama, she knew his weapon of choice was always near. She had ordered the roses herself. At their nods she smiled into the mirror. "Let's do this."   
  
Cain saw the smile and shivered, this was a side of Leena he'd never seen. The deadly predator, cold, calculating, fixated on her mission. Only now did he begin to understand her insistence on the last song of their set. "What about your sword?"   
  
"Don't worry when I need it, my sword will be in my hand." she assured him.   
  


**~ ~ ~ ~ **

  
  
As she finished the second to the last song, Leena's eyes traversed the crowd. Kouga had kept his word, only members of his pack and that of an Inu pack filled the room. She had watched the Yakuza bosses walk in as they had started. Nodding to signal the next song to start she began planning her moves. Each step, each turn, brought her closer to her objective. As the song finished she stood, not on the stage but on the bosses table, Crouched in front of him. Putting the mike down she leaned into him. "So, you're the boss huh? Think he said your name was Vicious?" She purred at him.   
  
"Yea. Why don't you join me?" His eyes followed the tight bodysuit's lines. He couldn't remember exactly when the black kimono had been removed, to reveal the lace bodysuit.   
  
"Sure, just answer me one question first...." She breathed her lips almost touching his, her silver eyes locked onto his.   
  
"Anything."   
  
"I'm so glad you said that." Her clawed hand grasped his neck pulling him up as she stood. She watched as his lackey's struggled against the hold of the wolves and inu youkai holding them. "Why did you order the attack on Kenji Yasha's family? And who is you're Employer?"   
  
"Bitch.."   
  
"Very good, I am a bitch. Now you want to answer my questions."   
  
"He'll kill me."   
  
"What the hell you thinks gonna happen if you don't tell me?" She smiled barring her fangs. He flinched but refused to speak. "Fine, Hiei take oh pick one and tie him to that post. Cain put on some music I can dance to. Kurama, make sure this bastard watches. By the way, hun my name. It's Leena.. Leena Higurashi." As the music started she began to dance, much to the amazement of the watching youkai. Until she spun near the pinned man as her hair brushed across his chest, shallow cuts appeared. "Now unless you want me to slowly slice your friend here, I suggest you answer my questions. Who hired you?"   
  
Vicious attempted to turn his head away but an iron grip on the back of his head prevented it. Leena continued her dance, enjoying the music. With every spin more cuts appeared on the captive, some deep, some shallow. Song after song played and still she danced. Occasionally pausing to ask the same question over again. Finally she tired of playing. "So, strong silent type? Kurama, bring him onstage, please."   
  
"Leena," Hiei asked, "What about him?" He indicated the now unconscious man tied to the post.   
  
"Feed him to the wolves." She smiled. Turning she watched as the man who thought himself vicious began to learn the true meaning of the word in her eyes. "Since torturing your man did nothing. I'm going to have some fun with you." She studied him, her head tilting from one side to the other as she pondered what to do with him. "I don't like games. I don't like people taking contracts out on my pups or my mate. You see, who ever your employer is I wonder if he realized who he was pissing off. You called me a bitch. As I said I am, an Inu Youkai bitch, to be precise. If I want to put a fine point on it the daughter of the Demon Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Your men seven years ago in the mall... did they ever identify the bodies? I mean the largest piece was ... the size of a quarter? Did you ever wonder what or who could do that?" Raising her hand she whispered "I did."   
  
She lashed out with her mind. Past his fear. Past his anger. Until she found what she was looking for. She couldn't believe it. The one behind all the attacks, they risked what was unthinkable. Pulling from his mind, she slashed with her claws. He died instantly. "Kill them all." She ordered leaving the stage for the dressing room.   
  
Kouga, Kurama, Hiei and Cain followed. As they entered the room she turned and spoke "It was Reiketsu the Northern Taiyoukai. He ordered all the attacks." She looked at Kurama, "We have to get to Sir."   
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Vengeance  
Chapter 15 **

  
  
Had anyone seen the four walking down the corridors of Western Lands Inc. they would have been reminded of a movie. They walked in a line Leena and Kurama in the center, Cain on Leena's other side while Hiei walked beside Kurama. Pointing Leena indicated the conference room. Cain opened the door and was shocked at the site before him. He had expected his father and uncle to be there, in addition several Inu Youkai milled about, Kouga and Ayame with several members of their pack that hadn't been at the club. Kitsunes bowed as Kurama entered the room. A pair of hawk youkai stood in one corner. A crane youkai stood looking at some papers at the foot of the table. His mother and sister sat in a corner. Keiko hadn't been the same since the attack. The once fearless girl now refused to be alone. She had dropped out of college and moved out of the dorms. Leena walked to the table placing her fist on its surface one word left her lips. "Reiketsu."   
  
Sesshomaru stared at his daughter. She had to be wrong, there was no way the neko would risk so much. "Are you certain?" The Northern Taiyoukai had met with him just the day before. Offering his condolences at the loss of his grandchildren. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed there was no way he would have known. There had been no announcement in the papers. No public statement issued. Only a brief mention on the news the night previous of two junior high students being shot. No mention of the school or the names.   
  
Leena nodded, "He ordered the attack on Keiko, himself. As he did the murder of Souta, the attempted takeovers, the attacks on the inu youkai packs." Her voice became colder with each named attack until even Sesshomaru trembled at its chill, "and finally Kagome's miscarriage. He ordered every one of the attacks." She met the eye of every person around the table "And this is how we will attack him. Uncle Inu, Sir, Shippo and Kouga your numbered accounts in Switzerland transfer the funds into this account." She wrote a number four times and handed it to each. "That is my account, from that account I will purchase as much stock of North Winds Inc. as I can... It should be more than enough to give us controlling interest. Second, Kurama, Hiei, Cain and myself will make our way north, I have enough club contacts and bands that owe me favors that our 'band' can make its way to his fortress undetected. Does anyone know a date important to him? Or an individual?"   
  
Silence reigned. The Inu Youkai present were surprised at the hanyou daughter of their lord spouting orders. The wolves and kitsunes present watched curiously. Finally one young inu spoke up. "His daughter. She attends Tokyo University. She lives in the dorms."   
  
Leena walked to the young demon an evil grin spreading across her face. "Tell me more."   
  
The young inu looked to Sesshomaru for approval. At his nod he spoke. "She's nice. She is his youngest child. Her major is business, she's looking for an apprenticeship now."   
  
"Hmmm... she would never willingly step into Western Lands Inc.." Leena thought aloud.   
  
"Leena, you can not use..." Kagome started.   
  
Leena turned on her aunt. Her eyes a bizarre mixture of green, silver and red. "I will use any means necessary, Kagome. If I deem the girls death will serve the cause of this war; then she will die by my hands. Three days ago I put a bullet in each of my children's hearts to get the name of the one ordering these attacks. Reiketsu has directly attacked the Western Lands ruling house, which is in itself enough to declare war. But above that, he ordered the murders of my mate and my children. Through sheer determination and my grandsire's wisdom, my children still live. But know this Kagome, I will do what ever I must to destroy him. Neither you nor anyone in this room will stop me."   
  
Kagome tried again, "Leena you can't just kill a ..."   
  
"Aunt Kagome, one more word and I will have you removed. This is something ningens have never been involved with. Ningens have not the stomach for the carnage of Youkai war. You are here only because of Uncle Inu. Reiketsu has declared war on us. Shall we sit back and allow him to attack us mercilessly? Would you if his name was Naraku? The attack on Keiko, was a case of mistaken identity. I was the target. How long before he sends someone to murder Cain? What if he realizes that he got the wrong girl and sends someone after Keiko again?" Her eyes met and held each person in the rooms for a brief second before continuing. "At this point, I will continue the fight with or without anyone in this room."   
  
Kurama stood and stepped to her side. "I am with you." Hiei stood moving to stand beside her. Cain followed. As did Kouga, and Ayame. Sesshomaru nodded his head showing his agreement. Finally all but two in the room remained committed Kagome and Inu Yasha.   
  
Inu Yasha walked to Kagome and took her hands in his. "Kagome, you demanded vengeance for Keiko's attack. I'm not sure if you realized the extent that vengeance would take. The man who raped our daughter is dead. Killed by Cain. Reiketsu almost cost us each other. I told you fifteen years ago, that I would never again deny my demon half. I'm sorry but I side with Leena on this. If the girl needs die, she dies." He turned not looking at his mate of twenty two years and moved to the table to take his place at Sesshomaru's left hand.   
  
Kagome looked at her family. Even Keiko had joined them holding her father's hand. Bowing her head, Kagome nodded. "I stand with my family." she whispered.   
  
Nodding Leena brought the groups attention back to the matter at hand. "So since the girl will not enter Western Lands Inc., how are we going to get her here?"   
  
A voice spoke from the door, "Easy, I offer her an apprenticeship at my offices." All eyes turned and smiled at the last member of the alliance.   
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Vengeance  
Chapter 16 **

  
  
Checking her reflection in the elevator doors, Shakaku straightened her rust colored blouse. Her illusion spell was holding and she looked like a normal Tokyo University business major. Her father had been thrilled at the possibility of her interning at Daimyo Enterprises. As the door opened she stepped to the secretary's desk. "Hello, I'm here to see Koenma-san."   
  
"Hai, he is expecting you." Standing she opened the door beside her desk. "Go right in."   
  
Walking through the doors, Shakaku was surprised to see a young man standing behind the desk. The chair was facing away from her. "It is an honor to meet you Koenma-san." She began speaking to the chair.   
  
"Yes... yes, I'm quite sure it is." The young man said, drawing her attention to him. "You are Shakaku, only child of the Northern Taiyoukai Reiketsu?"   
  
"H...Hai, Koenma-san." She was puzzled, "What does this have to do..."   
  
"What do you know of the recent attacks on the Western Taiyoukai's family, business and pack?" He asked interrupting her.   
  
"N..nothing." She answered truthfully. The chair turned slowly to reveal an Inu hanyou female. Her claws and fangs fully exposed. Her white triangular ears twitching on top of her head the only indication of her agitation. Swallowing Shakaku recognized her. "You are the Western Taiyoukai's daughter?" The hanyou nodded, rising from the chair she moved to sit on the desk. Her ancient armor reminded Shakaku of the pictures she had seen of Taijiya except the right arm was bear except for the spikes of the cris-crossed arm guard.   
  
Leena watched the young tora carefully. She could smell the girl's rising fear. "So... when was the last time you spoke with your sire?"   
  
"Last night?" Shakaku answered wondering why that was important. She had heard the rumors of Sesshoumaru's hanyou daughter. Violent, unpredictable, dangerous, beautiful, deadly as her sire, all had been used to describe the woman before her. Shakaku saw the truth in those words. "We talked about the interview today. I swear that was all."   
  
Something struck Leena, "Your sire... he does not talk about anything with you does he?" She watched as the young girl shook her head violently. "How old are you? True age."   
  
"One hundred and twenty two." She answered.   
  
Leena snapped her fingers and two inu youkai entered from a side office. "Take her to the prearranged location." They stepped forward, one to each side of the girl. At a hand motion they stopped, "Don't worry. Unless your sire is stupid, you'll make it out of this war alive." A flick of her wrist, and the two youkai led the girl out of the room. From behind the bookcase three men stepped into the room. "I was hoping the child knew more. What a waste of time and effort."   
  
"Perhaps not." Hiei said drawing attention to himself, "She may know nothing, but will her sire willingly let her die?"   
  
"No." Leena said from her position on the desk. "I will not condone the use of Tensaiga so recklessly or for such selfish purposes." Raising her hand she silenced him, "Hai, I used it to save my children, but there was no other way. My Grandsire would have approved. Using it the way you imply..." Pushing off the desk she circled the room before speaking again. "We have captured a piece from him. That will either anger him into a foolish attack. If he cares nothing for the girl she is useless to us." She thought some more.   
  
"He is not foolish." Kurama's voice came soft and melodious. "The more important she is to him, the less he will react as we expect."   
  
Leena nodded, silently agreeing with the Eastern lord. Reaching across the desk she picked up her cell phone. Quickly she checked the call log, satisfied that it still had one more call in it she quickly dialed. She listened as the phone rang once, twice, then answered before the third ring. "She's on her way." Disconnecting the call she tossed the phone in the garbage after removing the simm chip.   
  
"Why do you do that?" Cain asked pointing to the phone.   
  
"It's out of minutes." Leena answered then smiled. "No, think about it. You always call the same people over and over again right?" Her younger cousin nodded, "If you wanted to find someone, and you know they would call a certain person. I call Sir regularly with updates. It would be easy to track me, by bugging his phone. As Kenji Yasha he can not change his phone every fifteen or twenty calls. A prepaid cell phone is cheap and hard to trace. Which reminds me, gotta pick up another one before we hit the road north." Turning she bowed to the owner of the office, "Koenma-san if you ever need my assistance, do not fear calling. Thank you for your assistance."   
  
Hours later far from Tokyo, in an average hotel room two men watched as the third occupant pounded on the bathroom door demaning their fourth exit it. The shower had ceased and yet the remaining member of the group had failed to emerge. Cain continued to pound on the bathroom door. "Leena, get your ass outta there. The rest of us want to take a shower too."   
  
He leapt back with a yelp as the door swung open to reveal a very angry woman. Her silver hair dripped water on the floor, a towel in her hand, "Fine! It's all yours Itoko." She stepped out and into the main section of the room. Each of the men spun to face away from her their faces reddening. "What the hell is you three's problem? Never seen a naked woman before?"   
  
"Leena, couldn't you have at least wrapped a towel around yourself before coming out?" Cain choked out.   
  
"Why?" She asked. With an exasperated sigh Cain, walked into the bathroom.   
  
Kurama smiled to himself as he remembered the scene. His head pillowed in his palms he turned his head and saw her standing at the window. Moving softly to her side he asked, "Aren't you going to get some rest?"   
  
"I'm good." She answered just as softly, sensing the questions he wanted to ask she stalled, "Want to go get some coffee or tea?" He nodded and together they slipped silently out of the room.   
  
Once the waitress had brought the coffee for her and tea for him she finally answered his question. "I don't sleep much. Haven't for the last seven years. Couple hours, couple of times a month. I wouldn't exactly call what I do resting either." She took a swallow of the coffee, enjoying it's warmth and scent.   
  
"What would you call it?" Kurama was curious now.   
  
"Nightmares. Memories. Pain." She answered. Meeting his emerald eyes with her own she continued, "I relive the death of my mate."   
  
Kurama nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "I see. So, what has occured between us..."   
  
She smiled gently at him, "Yoko, what has occured between us, has been wonderful. I waited from the time I was six to be with Souta. I made a promise that day seven years ago. The day he died. A promise that I don't think I can keep if I allow someone that close again." Her turned her head looking at the rising sun. "Come on, we need to get on the road. We have a gig tonight." Placing the coffee cup on the table she stood, and dropped a five hundred yen note on the table.   
  



End file.
